A Forgotten Past
by The Angel Of Death
Summary: Twins are seperated at birth. 1 becomes a Gundam Pilot and 1 goes and lives with Howard. Angel later meets up with Duo and when they seperate casue of the war he makes a promise to her. She later finds out she is not who she thinks she is and goes in sear
1. Default Chapter

:) I have come up with a very interesting plot that i thunk you all will   
enjoy.   
I am only putting this up to see what you all think. So if you like it and   
you want   
me to put up more please review. Thanx. Alright so this is mainly about twins   
seperated   
at birth. A brother and a sister. all the G-boys will make and apperance at   
somepoint in   
the story but it is mostly focused on one pilot.   
  
Disclaimers- I am so sorry to say that the g-boys arn't mine but i wish   
they were   
Oh well also Angel is my Charcter and so are any others that arn't on the   
show GW.   
  
  
  
  
A Forgotten Past   
Chapter 1 The seperation   
By THe Angel Of Death   
  
  
The indicator of Dr. J's vid-phone sounded off registering that someone   
was attempthing   
to contact him. He reached over the desk he was working at and pressed the re   
button that   
connected the lines. His college Howard appered on the screen in front of   
him.   
  
"Yes" he asked   
"Dr J Elizibeth has just given birth"   
"Very good it is a boy i trust."   
"Yes but.."   
"Alright then we shall register him to start training when he is 5 years   
old."   
"Yes sir but we have a problem."   
"What is it?"   
"Elizibeth passed away while giving birth to the children"   
"Hmmm thats terriable but it gives us a chance to train the boy.'   
"Thats the other problem sir. She didn't just have a boy she had a girl   
too. Feternil   
twins. What should we do?"   
"That won't do we will have to dispose of one.Meet me in the nursery now   
and bring the   
twins so i can have a look at them.   
"On my way."   
Dr.J clicked off the vid-phone and walked towrds the door. He grabbed his   
jacket and   
exited the room.He walked down the long halls until finnaly he arrived at the   
nursery. He   
opened the door and walked in. He approched the two cribs and peered over.   
Two of the most   
beautiful baby's he had ever seen looked back up at him.   
One, the boy, had strange cold eyes that reflected the color of lead. His   
hear came   
out in whispy brown strands. The girl had lovely ice blue eyes filled with   
warmth but also   
somthing else that he could not put his finger on. She like her brother also   
had a little bit   
of brown hair.   
"Howard we must chose which one to train and which one to get rid of."   
"But Dr.J couldnt we keep them both? I mean we could train both of them.   
Two soilders   
is better than one i always say."   
"Howard you have a point but we can't afford to have two soilders that   
look alike.Plus   
we only have need for one right now and i suggest it be the boy."   
"Right so what will we do with the girl? I could take her. I am going   
back to earth   
tommarow and i could teach her to be a mechanic. She would be alot of help to   
me.   
"Alright then but we will have to make some changes in her apperence so   
we don't have   
to worry about them meeting in the future."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
15 years later................   
  
  
"Angel!!!!! I need you down here now we have some work for you." Howard   
yelled to his   
niece.   
"K Uncle Howard!!!" She yelled back from one of the mantinence rails.   
Angel walked   
briskly with her long blonde hair flowing behind her. She was wearing low   
rise blue jeans that   
flared at the bottom and a nidnight blue shirt that had cut off sleves and   
hung nicley at the   
line of her ribs showing off her finely toned torso. Her shoes black chunky   
boots that were claf   
width.Also dark blue knuckle gloves griped tightly on her hands. Several   
braclets dangled around her wrists and up her arms. One was tightley strapped   
to her upper arm indicateing that she was quite strong. A silver neclace made   
of large silver   
spheres hung at her neck.   
The other workers whisteled as she walked by and she adressed them by   
waving. After   
passing the east wing she came up to the main hanger. "Uncle Howard what's   
up?"   
Howard gazed at the young girl. She was very beautiful the only thing   
that didn't seem   
changed about her was those ice blue eyes that sparkled with love and   
compassion. She smiled at   
him. That smile so warm and sincier.   
"Angel i have a couple of moblie suits i want you to work on. Then i want   
you to take a   
break you have been working all day . And before you get working can you go   
out and get us some   
lunch?"   
"Sure," she replied as she turned around. She put her hands up to her   
mouth and yelled.   
"Ok boys order up" She jumped up on a table and grabbed a notepad. The group   
of all male machnics   
suroned the table.   
"Hot patrami on wheat!" One yelled   
"Tuna no lettuce or tamatos"   
"Ham and cheese"   
" PB&J" All truned to Matthew the oldest worker there his hair was an   
extreamly pale shade   
of white. He was a very short old man. But he was very sweet.   
"K Matt got it." she collected all the other orders and set on her way to   
the sandwhick shop.   
As she walked down the streets she noticed a strange MS (mobile suit) flying   
across the sky. "Oh wow"   
she excliamed to her self. "its so so .." she couldn't put her finger on the   
word. She was pulled out   
of her trance by a group of passing OZ soilders.   
"Hey Baby" one yelled at her. Some whistled and others made cat calls.   
Angel countinued to walk   
down the side walk ignoring them. When out of no where on grabbed her wrist   
and pulled her to him.   
"What do we have here some white trailer trash i'd say" He threw her to   
another soilder .   
"Maybe a rebel?" he countinued   
"Let me go!" she yelled kicking the man in the shin this made him fall   
tho the ground. Another one   
made a grab for her and she made an upper kick into his face. She was ready   
to fight if she had to. Uncle   
Howard had taught her how to defend herself. Angel had picked up the moves   
fast and was now and expert in the   
martial arts.   
"What's going on here" came a yell from one of the higher rankeing   
soilders.   
"Lutenint Zechs we were just.... teaching this rebel a lesson." came the   
voice of the first soilder that   
had grabbed her.   
"Do you attack everyone you find on the streets or am i just special."   
Angel asked sarcasticly.   
The man they called Zechs walked up to her. He had a helmet covering most   
of his face so she couldn't see   
much of his facial featrues. He was warring a red jacket and white pants plus   
black knee high boots. Definatley the   
uniform of a commanding officer.   
"My deepest apologizes young lady i am so sorry that they treated you   
like that it won't happen agian. And if   
it does" he yelled to the rest of the group "you will all be reported to his   
Exelencey." A gasp went through the crowd   
and they all moved back into thier places.   
"Thnakyou" she said "but i don't blame them for calling me a rebel. It's   
true i don't follow OZ but it dosn't mean   
i am planning some attack" she looked over at the soilders. "iv'e gotta go   
now i was on my way to get lunch for my family   
and if you all don't nimd i will go and finish that now. Unless yo all think   
i have planted a bomb in ur boots i am leaving"   
"Thankyou agian Mr...."   
"Zechs Marqiuse but yuo may call me Zechs."   
"Ok then Zechs i will be on my way now." With that Angel turned around   
and started to walk away.   
"Miss i didn't catch your name what did yoo say it was?"   
She turned to him "thats because i didn't say but if you must call me   
somthing you may call me Angel, Angel Yuy."   
"Well by than Angel" she turned back around and walked away.   
Angel picked up the lunch and returned to her Uncles Howards little base   
where he keeps all his MS. She passed out all the   
sandwiches to their rightfull owners and got to work on the MS that her Uncle   
had asked her to. Thats when it happened. A great sound   
filled the air so loud she had to cover her ears. She looked up twords the   
sky and saw it. The cause of all the problems in space and on   
Earth. A Gundam.........   
  
  
:)ok everyone hope you all liked the first chapter if i get 5 reviews i   
will continue with the story so please review i would   
really appreciate it. Oh and tell me about what you think about Angel. Thanx   
everyone!!! Ja   



	2. chapter 2 Duo Maxwell

  
:)Hey peps! It's me agian!! surprise surprise. Ok this is the 2nd chapter of   
A Forgotten Past. For all of you who didn't seem to get it last chapter Angel is the   
other twin. Ok now thats settlead i am going to let you sit and wait till i tell you  
who her twin is. You will have to keep reading this Story if you want to find out.   
This next chapter will be pretty interesting i hope. Oh and i want to thank all of you   
who reviewed the 1st chapter i really appriciate it. A shout out to Anime Princess and  
Jaelawyn Noble . Also to Cara and Kat you all know who you are. A special thanx to all   
of you. Love you guys!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own Gundam Wing. To bad thats a shame the G-bys would   
have had a real fun time with me. Angel belongs to me and any other character that is not  
in the show Gundam Wing. Or any other Japanese anime for that matter.   
  
Warnings- a little bad language, some flirting, maybe some touchy feely ness going  
on and thats a MAYBE . I am not sure. And also some butt kicking. Ty!!  
  
  
A Forgotten Past  
Chapter2- Duo Maxwell  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
And then she saw it the thing that was causing all the trouble in space and on Earth  
a Gundam......  
The supeirior Mobile suit landed and Angel ran over to her Uncle Howard. A transmission  
was coming onto his vid- phone. The pilots face did not register but his voice however started  
to talk.   
"Howard ... I have been sent here by Doctor G. (A.N. the one with the mushroom hair) I  
am requesting repairs on my Gundam and a place to stay for a while."  
"Request granted please dock your Gundam and meet me down here."  
"Roger that" the pilot cut transmission. The giant suit walked over to a maintnence sector  
and stopped. The power was cut off making the briliant green glow of the eyes dissapear.   
"Uncle Howard are you sure we can trust this pilot?"  
"I am not but we will have to see now won't we?"  
The chest hatch opened and the piolt stepped out. He jumped down and walked twords them.  
He was absolutly goergues. His long brown hair was pulled into a braid that dangled behind him.   
He had the moost beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen and smile to go with it. His outfit   
consisted of all black pants and shirt with a priest's collar. He was failey tall an inch or so   
more than Angel.   
"Howard it is nice to finally get to meet you." he said "My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. And   
who might you be?" He asked. His eyes travleing up and down Angel's body.   
"This is my neice Angel. She works for me here one of the best machnics we've got."   
"Well it's nice to meet you also Angel" Duo said extending his hand out to her. In all   
truth she really didn't want to and wasn't going to until her Uncle elbowed her and she was forced  
to.   
"Why are you here?" She asked   
"Like i said my Gundam needs repairs. And i need a place to stay for a while. Your Uncle   
here offered to help me out and so here i am at your service babe." Duo stated.   
"That's nice. May i leave now?" she asked turning to her uncle.   
"Actually Angel Duo needs a mechanic to help him out and your the best one we've got besides  
me."  
"Well then why don't you go help him?"   
"Because i've got things to do buissness. Ya know?"  
"Ugh how did i ever get stuck in this sittuation." she said "Fine lets get going." Angel   
started walking twords where the Gundam was placed.   
"Woah hold on there wait for me." Duo yelled running after her. When she got close enough  
she looked up at the amazing site before her. The gigantic almost all black suit with a demonic look  
made her catch her breath in her throat.   
"It's so so... amazing. I've never seen anything like it." she said not to any one impaticular.  
"yup i know it's my baby." Duo stated   
" Oh really."   
"Yes and thats a very interesting outfit you have on."  
"Do you have a problem with it Mr. Maxwell? This is what i ware simple as that."  
"No no i don't have a problem with it and you can call me Duo."   
"But that would mean we are on a first name basis and i just met you."   
"Well i perfer Duo." He said grinning at her. Angel was now smileing for the first time.  
"Yuu know you should do that more ofter."  
"you mean smile? Why"   
"because you have a beatiful smile."   
"Are we going to get working on this or are you going to flirt with me some more?"  
"Why settle for one when we can do both?" Duo said walking over to her and lightly stroking   
her cheack. "come on we have work to do"  
Slightley dazed from his gentele touch she followed him. They started to work on the Gundam,  
Angel quiet as always when working.   
"You know you remind me of one of my friends so into your work and cold."   
"Exuse me i am not cold i just don't like it when guys are acting like dogs calling me   
names like baby, and hot stuff and shit like that. I am really sick of it. I grew up in a mans world and  
i excelled in it. I became one of the best mechanics on this earth and yet i wonder if this is really   
who i am meant to be." She looked up at him with a look of pain in her eyes. "But you wouldn't understand  
would you?"  
"Hey i'm sorry if i offended you but i understand where you coming from. My life hasn't been a   
piece of cake either."  
Angel looked down at her work. "I can imagine."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night she led him to where he would be sleeping. They walked the long halls until they came  
upon the manny rooms that lined the it. "Alright" she said "You have room B2. That's right here." She   
pointed out the door.   
"Wow i get my own room cool. So where do you sleep?"  
Angel was taken aback a little suprised "Well arn't we forward."  
"That's me"  
"Well if you really want to know i sleep just down the hall. Room C2 but i don't think you'll  
be needing to know. that."  
"Thanx for helping me with the repairs on my Gundam."   
"Your welcome" She said turning around and walking down the hall. She looked over her shoulder.   
"Goodnight Mr. Maxwell.'  
"Goodnight Angel." He replied eyes on her until she disappered around a corner. She had an   
excellent body he had to admit. And those jeans fit so low on her swaying hips as she walked. "Watch out  
baby Duo Maxwell is coming to get you.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel got up early the next morning and went over to her Uncle's office. She walked in and turned  
on the computer. She sorted through all the files she could find. Finally she came upon a file called pilots.  
She opened it and found 4 diffrent sub-files. OZ, rebles, Gundam, and V, Yuy. "What the hell is that?"   
She had origanilly came to look up Duo on the computer but somthing told her to check this out. She   
opended the file and gasped. "What the fuck?" there was a picture of herself on the file but under a different  
name. "Victoria Yuy, age 15 5 foot 2. 100 punds. blonde hair blue eyes female." She read out loud what is   
going on?" she went depper in the file and found that her birth certificate was a fake. She printed out the file  
and shut off the coumputer. Angel grabbed the papers and walked briskley down the hall. Her Uncle and Duo were in  
a larger sitting type room. She walked in and the door slid behind her.   
"Good morning Angel" Her uncle greeted her.   
"Are you sure?" she said giving him a look of betrayal. "What the hell is this?" she yelled at him waving  
the file around.   
"Angel calm down and talk to me." Howard said.   
'Calm down? Calm down? how can you tell me to calm down when my life is all fake?"  
"What do you mean?" she handed him the file. "Oh man, Angel i didn't think that..."  
'What you didn't think i would find out? Who am i Howard? tell me who am i?" All this time Duo was just   
standing there in shock.   
"Your name is Victoria Yuy."   
"Yeah i kinda saw that." She said angreiley. "Who am I really?" Where do I belong?"  
"I will tell you if you sit down and stop yelling. It might take a bit."   
"Do you want me to leave?" Duo asked   
"No you can stay if you want" Howard said. Angel sat down on the couch next to Duo. "Let me start   
from the begging. When you were born your mother died during labor. You weren't the only one you have a twin   
brother. Your brother is a Gundam Pilot. You too were seperated at birth he was taken to get trained and I took   
you to Earth and brought you up as my neice. Your brother and you were never supposed to meet because that would  
jeperdize the war. But now that you know i wonder if it is necesseriy. I mean you would be a help to the pilots.   
After all that i have taught you i wouldn't be supprised if you were an equal to them."  
"What are you trying to say Howard?" she asked.   
"What i'm trying to say is that you are a Gundam Pilot."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC   
  
  
OK ppl get ready the next chapter should prove to be very interesting. Please read and review!!!  



	3. Chapter 3 Quatre Rababa Winner & Quesa C...

:) sorry guys couldn't help myself i just had to get writing this fic cause   
i got such great reviews! A huge shout out to Riskia Dark, Dia Lin and that someone   
special. Thanx all!!!!! OK i am just going with the flow and winging this story so   
don't be mad if it sounds rushed or a little sucky!  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Angel and any other   
characters that are not in the series or in any other Japanese anime.   
Warnings= Well I'm not sure cause I am writing it as we read well as you read.  
So I know there will be some language, maybe some.... oh what the hey! probably some   
romance in this chapter. Maybe some butt kicken.   
  
Heero- There better be.  
  
Angel of Death- Hey were'd you come from?  
  
Heero- Well seeing as how I will be in this story eventually even if it is a little  
part.   
  
Angel of Death- Fine just be very quiet.   
  
Duo: That won't be a problem   
  
Heero- ::glares at Duo::   
  
Duo- eeepp!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
A Forgotten Past   
Chapter3 Quatre Rababa Winner and Quesa   
By the Angel of Death.   
  
  
"What I am trying to say is that you are a Gundam pilot", Howard said like he   
was talking about the weather. Angel let out a gasp and fell back into the couch.   
"Oh man are you kidding me?"   
"No you have the potential and the skill."  
"From what I've seen that is true", Duo said  
"Yes but the only thing I am missing is a Gundam."  
"Now that young lady is where you are wrong", Howard stated. "Follow me"   
They all stood up and walked behind Howard. They were walking towords a forbidden  
part of the base that was carefully sealed off from any entrance. "I have been working   
on this for years just in case you needed it", he continued as he started to open the  
door. He finally managed to get the locks undone and he opened the door. They walked in   
and the door quickly shut behind them. Howard swichted on a light and they found before  
them a tall suit with black angel wings and a mainly black and blue color basis.   
"The weapons are of all the Gundams combined as you can see you have a scythe   
like Duo's Gundam Deathscythe. It can also be turned into a Triton like Shenlong. There  
are special swords mounted on the back for your use like on Sandrock. It has heavy fire  
arms like Heavyarms and a buster rifle like Wing Gundam. There for I came up with a perfect   
name that will suit it nicely. Deathprotector.   
Angel looked up at the suit in awe until someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Angel  
what are you going to do?" Duo asked her.   
"I'm going to look for my brother. Uncle Howard I'm going to need information on him and  
his code name and places where it could be possible to find him."  
"I can give you his name but I can't tell you where he is. The reason why is I don't  
know in the first place and even if I did I wouldn't be aloud to tell you. If you really   
want to find him you will have to find him by yourself."  
"OK then"  
"His name is Heero Yuy."  
"Heero Yuy?" Duo asked 'I know him. Well I mean I have met him but we are some what  
of friends. I know some people who could help find him though. Howard if you say it's OK I   
could take her. I'll help her find him because trust me if someone that he knows isn't there  
when she confronts him he might try to kill her. Knowing him."  
Angel looked over at Howard "Please?"   
"Fine as long as you promise me something."  
"OK"  
"First that you will start using your real name. Second you will take this suit with  
you and use it for the purpose I made it for. Third to come back and find me because I will   
miss you so much."  
Angel ran up to her Uncle and hugged him tightly.  
"Of course I will."she said "I promise".   
"You also have to stop calling me Uncle Howard because it isn't true and when you meet  
the doctors."   
"The doctors?" she asked releasing him. During this Duo had ran off to get a shuttle  
and 2 carriers for their Gundam's.   
"Also when you get there Victoria you will be tought by the doctors to pilot your   
Gundam. They are the ones who trained the others. I want you to be on your best behavior and   
remember everything I taught you."  
"I will I promise", she hugged him agian.   
"Hey sorry to break up the moment here but if we're gonna make it to my friends in time  
we better get going." Duo yelled after her.   
"K!" she yelled back. she released Howard and said goodbye. She turned around and   
walked towords the shuttle.   
"Now you take care of my girl", Howard said to Duo.   
"Don't worry about her she'll be fine."   
When they finally boarded the shuttle and set off everything was quiet. Duo was piloting  
and Angel was sitting in the co pilot's seat with her arms crossed staring at the stars in front  
of them. She had never been in space before, execpt for the time she was separated but that doesn't  
count.   
"First time in space right?" Duo asked  
"Yes actually it is. Is it always this cold out here?"   
"Yup thats space cold quiet and dark. My kinda place."   
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It's hard to explain and I really don't want to talk about my past."  
"Ok you don't have to I was just asking." she said leaning back into the chair.  
"I'm sorry Duo I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's alright Angel. He said reaching over and squeezing her hand.  
"Your going to have to start calling me Victoria from now on. It is my real name   
after all Mr. Maxwell."  
"I will if you call me Duo"   
"Allright then Duo" she said. Duo blushed at the sound of his name being said by  
her.   
"You might want to get some rest before we get there. Oh and prepare yourself.   
This guy has some pretty nice digs. I mean he lives in a mansion. I myself don't like that  
kind of stuff, to fancy for me."  
"Hmmmm well then I will get some sleep then."  
"Goodnight An.. I mean Victoria."   
"Goodnight", she said snuggling into the seat. Duo looked over at her. She looked  
so well what was the word cute, hot, sexy? He didn't quite know.   
It had been a few minutes since Victoria had fallen asleep. He looked over and   
noticed her shivering. He took the black over shirt off and wrapped it around her to keep   
her warm. Duo returned to the piloting wearing his white undershirt.   
Victoria lay in the chair all curled up. A very sweet smeell filled her nose. It  
smelled of cherries and rose petals. She drifted off into a deeper sleep. As a warmness   
covered her body.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was shaken awake by strong hands "Victoria get up. We're here", came Duo's voice  
"What? Wait a sec where... ohhh now I remember." She got up and handed Duo his over   
shirt back "Thank you that helped alot."  
"Any time babe."   
When he looked at her with those beautiful violet eyes it made her heart race. *What is  
my problem I don't understand* she thought. Duo escorted her out of the shuttle. He informed  
her that thier Gundams had been transported to an underground base of his friends. They walked   
up to the gigantic house and to the door.   
"Here we go" Duo said ringing the doorbel. The door was answered by a very tall man  
with brown hair and fairley tan skin.  
"Oh Mr. Maxwell Master Quatre has been awaiting you. And who might this be?" the tall  
man asked.  
"Rashid this is the very lovley Miss Victoria Yuy. Vic this is Rashid."   
"Nice to meet you" she said shaking Rashid's hand.   
"And the same to you. Now please follow me Master Quatre is waiting in the sitting room"  
He led them through the main room which was very elegently decorated. Then down the main  
hall. He opened the very large door and walked in closing the door behind us.   
"Master Quatre Mr.Duo Maxwell and Miss Victoria Yuy are here to see you."   
"Thank you Rashid" Quatre said. Rashid bowed and walked oot. Next to Quatre there was  
a very pretty young girl her age. She had medium curly brown hair. She was wearing a pair of   
short green overalls and a long sleeved white shirt. She also had two belts strapped around her  
left leg. And a pair of black boots finished off the outfit nicely. The girl walked up to Victoria  
and extended her hand.   
"Hi I'm Quesa"  
"Hi", she replied "It's Victoria but you can call me Vic", they shook hands. Next Quatre   
walked up to her.  
"My name is Quatre Rababa Winner. But you may call me Quatre", they shook hands.   
"Now Mr. I mean Quatre, Duo has so nicely brought me here because I need your help. I'm   
looking for a boy named Heero Yuy. I understand that he is a friend of yours and Duo tells me that  
you would be able to find him."  
"Well all I need to know is why you need to find him and then I can help you" Quatre said.  
Vic took a deep breath and said. "This may be hard to belive but he is my brother, my twin   
brother. I need to find him because he is the only family I have now and I am hoping he can tell me  
more about who I am."  
"Wow ", Quesa said "That is so sad of course we will help you right Quatre?"  
"Right"   
"Thankyou"   
"Now I'm sure that you have had a long trip here so I have readied some rooms for you two."  
"I'll take you Vic" Quesa said. "We girls need to stick together." Quesa grabbed her hand   
and ran down the hall pulling Vic with her.   
"That girlfreind of yours is a real ball of energy Quatre." Duo commented.  
"You have no idea." Quatre said.  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria let Quesa drag her down the halls to the room she would be staying in. "Here it   
is" she said happily. Quesa opened the door and led her into the room. It was huge bigger than her   
room back home times 10! She couldn't belive her eyes. It had a huge 5 poster bed that was covered   
in baby blue satin sheets, and pillows. The room had a big screen tv and a huge dresser where some  
clothes were for her. The carpet was a dark blue and very plush. She walked into the bathroom and   
there was a huge hot tub and a shower that could probably have fit 5 people in it or more.   
"Oh my gosh this place is huge", Vic said "and this is just my room? Are you sure I don't   
share it with any one."  
"Yup, it's all for you trust me my room is this size too."   
"Wow," she said "Is Quatre like some rich guy or something?"  
"Oh yeah he is like one of the richest guys in the universe. The Winner family is known for  
that."  
"Oh! He is that Winner family? I had no idea."  
"Uh huh. Well if you need me my room is across the hall from yours and Duo's is a few doors   
down from this one."   
"Thanks"  
"Your welcome now lets get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes."  
"Ummm, but i like this outfit."  
"Well then we will just change the colors! How about black and white!?"  
"That sounds cool"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what those girls are doing" Duo said.  
"Knowing Quesa she is probably trying to find somthig interesting for your friend Victoria   
to wear." Quatre replied.  
"Wow Quatre!" Quesa said "Are you like telapathic or something?", she asked walking into the   
room. Victoria followed behind. She was now wearing a similar outfit to the one she was wearing   
earlier. Exept top was white and the pants were black leather ones. She wore the same boots and   
black knuckle gloves.  
  
Duo blinked and sat down in a chair to keep himself from falling. "Miss Victoria" Quatre   
said. "We have been able to locate your brother and he knows you are coming. Well he dosn't know  
that you are his sister, we want to leave that to you to tell him. But he is expecting you."   
"Thank you very much Quatre I really appreciate this. Oh and please call me Vic or somthing.  
Miss sounds too formal and I am nowhere near that."  
"Alright Vic. Well he is at St. Gabriel school in the Sanq kindom."   
"Cool then thats where we go next" Duo said looking at Vic.   
"Right" she replied dazed she was really going to see her brother after all these years of  
being separated.   
"There is a problem." Quatre said. "A girl is attending the school that is related to Duke  
Durmao. Her name is Dorothy Catalonia. She will be looking for Gundam pilots in the Sanq Kingdom.   
Now she would be looking for a boy alone or 2 boys together but not a girl and a boy together. That  
means you two must keep close at all times. She will not be looking for Vic alone because no one has  
heard of a girl Gundam Pilot before and we can use that to our advantage."  
"What Quatre is trying to say" Quesa said "Is that you too will have to pretend to be 'together'  
if you know what I mean." Duo gave her a confused look and she made the statement clearer. "You will   
have to pretend to be Vic's boyfriend."  
"Oh is that all well it's gonna be hard but for the sake of the misson I will do my best." he said  
But of Course he was thinking in his head *YES!!!! Now I have a reason to be near her.* Duo secretly   
cared for her. When she walked into a room his breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded. But by  
the way she looked at him and the way she talked to him she couldn't possably feel the same way.   
They all turned to Victoria and she just noded. If you want you two can stay the night here or you  
can get going now."  
"Well Quatre we would but we need to get going. If we leave now then we can make it there before it  
gets dark."   
"Right well I don't think it would be safe to take your Gundams with you so how about you leave them  
here. We'll take care of them" Quatre said glancing over at Quesa. She giggled. "And let me get you guys a   
flight there."  
  
`````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 20 minutes later they were on a plane going to the Sanq Kindom. It wouldn't have been safe if  
they had gone on one of Quatre's private planes so they took a public one. Duo moved his arm around Vic's   
shoulders and she stared up at him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"If we are gonna be dating we have to act like it and we might as well start now." He replied.  
"K" she said. She layed her head on his shoulder. Her nerves were going hay wire, tingling every   
where. *What is wrong with me?!* she thought.   
He began rubbing the back of her neck and she jumped. "Calm down babe." Duo said. He kissed the top   
of her head and she settled down onto his shoulder again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
They finnaly arived and made thier way to the front office where Relena was at the moment. They walked   
in after being welcomed by her buttler Pagen. Relena gave them school uniforms after seeing what Victoria had on  
she flipped. The whole time they were with Relena she kept giving Vic looks and making comments on everything   
she had to say. Finally they were able to get out and search for their dorm rooms.   
  
"Well she didn't like me very much" Vic said   
"Don't worry" Duo said "She's like that with everyone she thinks will take Heero away."  
"Heero? Oh... yes.. Heero." she said looking down at the ground.  
"Hey" Duo said. He took her into a corner and made her look up at him by cupping her chin in his hand.   
"He will like you I promise. Everything is gonna be ok and if it dosn't turn out that way then you can punch me   
or something." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "And it looks like we have a chance to make an apperance for  
the school. Look." He pointed to the bulletin board where a large poster was pinned up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss Relena Peacecraft's party  
  
Tommarow at 6:00 P.M. at the school.  
  
All students are invited.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked back at each other. "This means we have a chance to make an impression upon the school that   
we are dating." Duo said.  
"You sound a little too excited about that" ,Vic commented.  
*If you only knew* He thought,then looked down on her. "Come on we should go find our  
rooms."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After about 10 minutes they had to seperate to find their rooms. Victoria walked up and down the halls   
looking for her room. "Shit were could it be?"   
  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked to his next class taking the east hall for a short cut. He came upon a girl with long blonde  
hair that reached to her waist and was wearing a very interesting outfit. She was wandering around obviously lost.  
*Should I help her?* he thought *she must be a new student.*  
He walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder. "Miss" He said in his usual monotone."Are you lost?"  
Vic turned around to see the brown unruley brown haired man. "Yes I'm afraid I am." she replied. "I don't  
suppose you know where room E-59 is?"   
*E-59 that's were what's her name is staying....I wonder.*. "Actually I do" he held out his arm to her and   
she hooked hers into it greatfully. They walked for a few minutes until they came upon the room.   
"Thank you very much ummm."  
"Heero, it's Heero."   
She gasped, "I'm sorry did you just say .... oh never mind, Well thankyou Heero."  
"hn." he said and walked away.  
"Ok then," she said turning around towords the door. She heard a loud thump from the other side, some rustling  
and footsteps. Victoria dropped her bags down and set them agianst the wall. She reached under the leg of her pants   
and pulled the gun out that she kept in her boot. She slowly and carefully opened the door and pointed the gun at  
the figure inside. "Put your hands over your head and turn around slowly." she said. The figure was a girl. She   
raised her hands over her head and turned around. "Quesa!!!!" Vic said dropping her aim. "I'm so sorry I didn't know,  
wait what are you doing here?"   
"I decided to come and stay here with you just in case you needed me." Quesa said. Vic put the gun back into  
her boot and hugged Quesa.   
"Thank you so much for coming",she said "Oh have you heard about that party Relena is having?"  
"Yeah," she replied "Quatre is coming over to go. Relena invited him."  
"So are you guys going together?" Vic asked.  
"Yup!! Duo is taking you right?"  
"Well yeah but only for the sake of the mission."   
"Ohhhhhh, you like him don't you." Quesa teased sitting in a chair   
Vic blushed "Ummm, well, " she said sitting on her bed.  
"You do.... don't you....."   
"Shut up!", Vic threw a pillow at Quesa.   
"Oh now you want to fight do ya?" she said throwing the pillow back. The pillow fight went on for about a   
half an hour until they got tired out.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next morning they both got up and dressed. "Let me see your schedule." Quesa said. Victoria handed her   
the peice of paper. "Hm" she said, "Well you got Miss Relena's class first today."  
"Oh great" Vic said. "Just wonderful"  
"What? what's wrong?"  
"OH nothing just that Miss Relena dosn't like me very much. She like totally flipped when she saw what i was   
wearing."  
"Oh don't mind her, she'll get used to you."  
They both picked up thier books and headed out the door twords Miss Relena's class. They met up with Duo along  
the way.   
"Morning babe" He said to Vic wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked.   
"This uniform is the worst." Vic said. "I hate dresses i can not stand dresses."  
"Well then that's gonna be a problem cause the party is formal." Quesa said.  
"Wonderful, just wonderful."  
"Don't worry your not the only one." Duo added "I hate waring tux's but i have to." Vic started giggleing and  
Duo tightened his grip.  
"It's not funny Vic." He said. Quesa joined in on the laugh and soon they were all laughing. But it was interupted  
by the brown haired boy that Vic had met in the hall. "Hey Heero!" Duo yelled. He just noded back in return and headed   
into the class. Duo shrugged and they followed him in.   
The group of friends stood in front of the class waiting for Relena to introduce them. Heero sat near the back  
of the class. His eyes were on Victoria the whole time. "We have 3 new students." Relena announced. "Would you please intoduce  
yourselves?"  
Duo waved the hand at the class the wasn't holding Vic. "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell" he said in his usual happy voice.  
Quesa stepped forward "My name is Quesa Alehandra, Nepherina, Kellas, Custello. But you may call me Quesa for short."  
All the girls in the crowd blinked a couple of times.  
"And I'm Victoria Yuy." Vic announced whith the least bit of enthusiasum as she could manage, and smiled. In the back  
Heero did as much as he could to compose himself and not fall out of his chair. So this was the girl that was supposed to be  
his sister, his twin, his family. He watched her take a seat next to Duo and Quesa.   
"Today," Miss Relena stated "We will talk about the up side and down side of Pacafisum." The rest of the 55 minutes   
they were in the class Vic listened very carefully she was very interested in all the debating going on in the class.   
The rest of her classes went by very slowley until finnaly she got time off in her room. She walked back through the   
halls twords her room. To her surprise she was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a wall. When she opened her eyes there was a   
gun pointed to her head and a set of cobalt blue eyes were staring back at her.   
"Heero" she said "What are you doing?"  
"Who are you?" he asked   
"I don't know what you meen."   
"Yes you do now tell me why did Duo bring you here to see me?"  
"I came here looking for you," she said "because you're my brother." Heero's finger tightend over the trigger.   
"You couldn't be my sister I don't have one Dr. J told me.."  
"Dr.J knows who I am" she was angry now." He is the one who kept you and dumped me. I was lucky Howard was kind enough   
to take me in. But your Dr.J is the reason we don't know each other. If you have a problem with me being your sis take it up   
with him becuase I am not up for this crap."  
"You can't be my sister because that would mean we are ..."  
"Twins? Oh yes we are the doctors geneticlly changed me so I wouldn't look like you. Drop the gun Heero. You have no   
reason to be pointing it at me." she said. Heero dropped the gun down to his side and looked at her. "Now if you don't have any  
other threating to do I need to go back to my room and get some rest so i can go to the party tonight." He moved away from her   
giving her room to turn around and walk down the hall. She started to walk down the hall twords her room. Heero watching her the  
whole time...........  
  
  
  
  
A.N. so every body how'd you like it?? I hope you had as much fun reading it as i did writing it. I will put up the next chapter  
if I get good reveiws. I would like to give a special thanx to Sayain Goddess for helping me edit the story. Also a HUGE shout out   
to morrigan thank you so much for the tips and wonderful reviews. Thank you all for revieing my story and don't forget to check out  
my other stories on my bio page. See ya later peps!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Dancing and Duo

Hey everyone I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this up  
but I have just not been able to get any insperation so here it is the very  
long awaited chapter 4. If this is not very good please forgive me because I  
am just coming up with this in my head as I type. So pretty much i'm just   
winging it.   
  
  
  
Disclaimers:: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Victoria, and Quesa.  
  
  
  
Warnings::: Ummm this chapter my have some language, sexual content, and other  
stuff. Just read carefully.  
  
  
  
A Forgotten Past  
Chapter 4 Dancing and Duo  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
Quesa and Victoria walked around the mall looking for a dress for the   
"formal" party.   
"Quesa thank you soooo much for comeing with me to the mall I hate   
shopping alone" Victoria exclamied.   
"Oh no problem Vic I needed to get a dress too" she explained. They   
came to a section in the department store that had a big variety of dresses.  
"I hate dresses" Victoria said.  
"Come on their not that bad I mean it's for the mission and you need  
to get rid of the punk rocker look for a day or at least a night. By the time  
I'm done with you, you will be the hottest fem at the ball!"  
"I hope your right."   
"Now, what's your favorite color??"  
"Black"   
"Ok ummm lets try somthing other then the dark look for tonite please."  
"Fine, silver"  
"How about lavender?"  
"Whatever" They started looking on the racks for a suitable dress for   
Vic. Quesa came upon a 2 peice dress that had a skirt that came down to the ankles  
and had two long slits up the sides. The top was a low cut spagettie strap shirt   
that barley covered the mid drift.   
"This one is sooooo cool!!! Please try it on Vicci please!!!" Victoria   
took the dress and went into the fitting rooms.   
  
********************************8  
  
  
A half an hour later they had finally decided on the lavender dress from  
before and had picked out a pair of Lilac pumps to go with it. Quesa got a   
pastel yellow full lenght dress with speggeti straps, and golden pumps to go with   
it. When they returned to the dorms it was about 2 hours before it was time to go  
to the party. They met up with Quatre and Duo on their way up to their room.   
"So what have you ladies been doin?" Duo asked.   
"Shopping" Quesa said. "I got Vicci an dress" Quatre and Duo's eyes widened.  
"Oh man i've got to see this." Duo said. "Are you actually going to wear it?"  
"I have to I have not choice."she replied.   
"Well we better get working on our makeup and outfit if we are going to get  
to the party on time." Qusea said.   
"But it's 2 hours before the party." Quatre said. "It can't possiably take you  
that long to get ready"  
"Quatre man," Duo said. "You would not belive how long it takes girls to get  
ready for anything." That got them both glares. "Ok Ok," He raised his hands in the   
air suggestivly. "I surrender!"  
"Funny Duo," Victroria said "We'll see you guys later." She and Quesa walked to  
thier room and went in.   
"Now" Quesa said."Its time to get u ready."  
"What?" Victoria asked.   
"You are my newist project. Like I said we will make you the hottest girl at the  
party. Lets get started!!" Quesa pulled out a big case filled with make up, brushes,   
twezers, and a whole bunch of other shit that she couldn't name.   
Now the torture began.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
About an hour and a half later they were finally done. Victoria was totally   
tired of sitting in that chair she was definatley ready for this party. Quesa had   
also already finshed getting ready.   
Victoria curiously looked at herself in the mirror. "Quesa what did you do to   
me??" she said. The dress looked suprisingly good on her and the makeup and hair job   
was excellent.  
"Vicci you need to calm down you look perfectly fine actually u look more than  
that." she took a step back to admire her handy work. "I think I did a really good job"  
And she was right Victoria looked absolutley gorgues. Her hair was put up in a complicated  
bun. Two small peices of hair came down the sides of her face frameing it perfectly.   
The eyeshadow mached her lavender dress and she wore a light pink lip stick. She walked   
around in the high heels so she could get used to them and tripped and fell onto the couch.  
"Wonderful Quesa, just great how am i supossed to walk in these things??"   
"Don't worry Vicci, you'll be fine just hold on to Duo's arm the whole time and   
you won't fall."   
"Yeah i'm sure he'd just love that"  
"Hey, what is it with you two. I mean you pretend to be together so well, it's almost  
as if you two really like each other."  
"Quesa!! I do not its..... just for the mission.. after this I will go back to the  
base with Heero to see Dr. J. and get training for my Gundam."  
"If you say so."   
In actuallity Victoria did have feelings for Duo but she didn't think that he would   
ever be able to love her. Sure she was pretty and all but she had been cruel to him and she  
had it easy all her life. He had trained to be a Gundam pilot and went through terriable   
hardships. He would most likely rather be with someone he could realte to not her. She didn't   
know much about his past but she knew it had to be bad if he wouldn't talk to her about it.  
She wanted him to tell her, she wanted to sit there and comfort him and tell him it would all  
be ok because she would be there for him. But that wasn't happening he seemed to her like one   
of those guys who would rather be single and not have to be comited to one girl. Ohh how she   
wished she could tell him how she felt but it would interfear with the mission and everything  
that was going on she would just have to wait.  
"Victoria?" Quesa said waving her hand in front of her face. "We need to get going   
the guys are waiting outside the door. Are you ok??"   
"Yeah Quesa, i'm fine. Lets go." She got off the couch and walked over to the door with  
Quesa. The door opened and they walked out to see two very suprised Gundam pilots. The look on  
Quatre's face softened as he spoke. "Quesa you did a really good job. I would have never recognized  
her. You look absolutley beautiful Victoria." he took her hand and kissed it lightly. She blushed  
as he realesed her.   
"Hey Q-man remember she's mine for now. After the mission she'll be free but otherwise   
wait your turn."  
"Remember Duo," Quesa said. "Quatre is with me."  
"I know, geze Q- man your girl has no sense of humor." he shook his head. "Well shall we  
go?" he said holding out his arm to Vicci. She took it and they walked to the main ballroom.   
Every once and a while Victoria would trip but didn't fall because Duo was there to keep her   
balance.   
`When they entered the large room Victoria was in awe. The room was gigantic and beautifly  
decorated. The drapes across the windows were a dark crimson and so were the banners across the  
ceiling. Many people from all over the world had come to talk about peace at the ball and to see  
Miss. Relena's speach on World peace (gag). She noticed Relena dancing with Heero and wondered what  
that was all about. She looked very closely and could just make out the conversation they were   
having.   
"Are you going to try and kill me Herro?" she asked.  
"hn" was the only answer she got besides a small head nodd. *heh* Victoria thought to   
herself *He's just like me. I guess the stubborness runs in the family.* Duo pulled her over to   
the refreshments table he was obviously hungry. She went along and snickered.   
"What?" he said "I'm hungry!"  
"Duo your always hungry."  
"I have a large matabalisum."  
"You mean fast??"  
"Whatever."  
She laughed and he tickled her. Just then a voice interupted their fun. "Miss Victoria, Duo  
I'd like you too meet someone very close to me." Relena said smiling at them. A youmg man that   
was a few years older than Victoria stood next to Relena. He was tall and fairly muscular but  
definatley more than Vic. He has long blonde hair and one of the hottest smiles she had ever   
seen. He was way more than handsome.  
"This is my brother Millardo." she said. "Millardo this is Victoria Yuy and Duo Maxwell  
they are freinds of Heero."  
"Yuy?" Millardo asked   
"Yes Victoira is Heero Yuy's sister."   
"Well I never would have guessed. Duo do you mind if I dance with Miss Victoria?"  
"No, no I don't mind." he said but really what he was thinking was *of course I   
mind buddy what the hell do you think? I better be nice to him though he is Relena's brother and   
Zechs Marquise for that matter.*  
Millardo held out his hand, Victoria took it and they headed to the dance floor. When they   
got there he pulled her to him in the traditional waltzing posture. Her  
left arm was around his shoulder (neck which ever u prefer) and the other was clasped with his.   
Millardo had his remaining hand on her waist. As they danced they talked. The conversation started   
with:   
"Well, well fancy meeting you here Angel."  
"Wha??" Victoria gasped how would he know her former name?  
"It seems you don't remember me without my mask." Millardo continued. She looked into his  
eyes very caferfully and at once recognized those beautiful blue orbs.  
"Zechs! Its you! But, but I don't understand."  
"And nor do I Angel how are you now Victoria?"  
"Well It's actually my real name. I would tell you about it but you know how I feel about  
OZ."  
"Yes, it's true. Well I better explain myself than. My real name is Millardo Peacecraft so  
as you can see we are in somewhat of the same sittuation."  
"I see........." A confused look came upon her face and she looked away from him.  
"I'm guessing that I hit a touchy subject."   
"Actually yeah, you did."  
"Do you want to go outside and talk about it in the gardens??"  
"Sure" she replied they seperated and walked outside hand in hand. Once they were outside  
Millardo took her to a remote part of the garden where not too many people were.   
  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Duo had been watching the whole time and decided to folow the 2 outside. He being his evesdropping  
self. When he finally came across them they were kissing. His heart broke in two. *I can't belive it* he thought  
*It seems my predictions were true. She dosn't love me the way I love her........*  
  
Sorry if it was a little short ppl and for the bad spelling but I had to get this done in a hurry hope yeah liked it!!!!!! 


End file.
